


June 8, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were on her father's scowl as soon as two creatures knocked him down.





	June 8, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes were on her father's scowl as soon as two creatures knocked him down by a farm in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
